Last Night On Earth
by wild moon princess
Summary: It about Rose and Jack saying goodbye, the song of Delta Goodrem's used Last Night On Earth. First Titanic fic hope you guys like it.


Last Night On Earth

It's the last night on earth before the great divide,

My hands are shaking time was never on our side.

And there is no such thing as a beautiful goodbye,

As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times.

Jack was hoping that he would make it through the night, but with the water as cold as it was people were dying all around. So the hardest part would be saying goodbye to Rose, who was just as cold and as freezing as he was.

"Rose I need you to promise me something. "said Jack while his teeth were chattering from the cold, and the noise seemed to be dying down. "What Jack you know we're gonna be ok, we just have to hold on a little bit longer." He was so wishing that would be true, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Look Rose I need you to know something, winning the ticket for this ship was the best thing in the world for me because I met you. You give reason to keep fighting in this life, and if this is going to be my last night on earth I'm glad I'm with you."

She was trying not to cry, as the water around them was the only thing they could hear. "I love you Jack what is it you want me to promise you?" Looking deeply into her eyes and holding her hand he said, "I need you to promise me that you will go on, you need to know I'm not going to make it back with you. I think you already know this, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy make every moment count Rose."

It's never enough no matter how many time I try to tell you it's love

If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I

I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

And If tomorrow falls asleep, can you hold me first I'm gonna love

You like it's the last night on earth.

Not really knowing what to say to Jack, Rose kissed his hand. "If it's the last thing I promise you, than know this my heart will go on even if your gone. I will live my life to the best I can, and do all things I said I would but I will never forget you."This made Jack feel much better about letting go, he knew he didn't have much strength left to fight."Rose your going to have a wonderful life, I wish I could be a part of it but it's time for me to let you go." She hated this really, that had to be someone out there who would save them. "Jack the best thing about coming on Titanic was meeting you, I may meet someone else if I get out of here but I will never love anyone like I love you."

She bent down to him, and despite how cold they were her lips met his. It was if the two of them had forgot that there was anyone else in the water, Jack felt his body go numb and knew this was his last moment. Rose knew instantly when Jack's, heart stopped beating and she let go of his hand and stopped kissing him.

A penny for you thoughts, a picture so it last.

Lets knock it down the walls of, immortality.

Your fingers on my skin, only you can hear my fear.

Only you can help me heal, I see forever with you here.

It's never enough no matter how many time I try to tell you it's love

If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I

I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

And If tomorrow falls asleep, can you hold me first I'm gonna love

You like it's the last night on earth.

Letting Jack's hand go was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she watched as his body sunk into the ocean. Now we were back to the old rose talking, "Out of all the life boats that went out, only one came back, it saved me that night. But for those in the rest of life boast, and the ones who died at sea there would never be absolution never a moment when they would feel ok about what happened."

The others all looked at Rose, and couldn't believe the story they just heard. After the story Rose went to the bow of the ship with a necklace in her hand. It was called The Heart Of Ocean, Rose knew it would be ok to let it fall into the ocean. They heard her and Jack's story it was time she moved on. "I kept my promise Jack I never let go, I will be with you soon my love." Opening her hand she let the necklace fall into the ocean and than, she went back to her stay room and went to sleep.

The after glow in the horizon line,

Will the shadows fall will you still be mine?

Will you still be mine? I ask.

It's never enough no matter how many time I try to tell you it's love

If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I

I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

And If tomorrow falls asleep, can you hold me first I'm gonna love

You like it's the last night on earth.

(Last Night On Earth By Delta Goodrem.)

The End.


End file.
